I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU
by taehyung.v.alien95
Summary: jika seseorang yang kau cintai pergi, apakah kau akan rela menunggunya meskipun orang yang kau cintai itu membuat terluka? Bukankah cinta harus rela menunggu? Bukankah cinta harus rela berkorban?
1. Chapter 1

I will be waiting for you

Cast:

\- Kim Taehyung

\- Park jimin

\- Jeon Jungkook

\- Kim seokjin

\- Oh Sehun

Rate: T

Genre:

Nb: Annyeong! Para readers readers sekaliann~~ ini epep pertama-eh sebenernya ini ff kedua author. Sebenernya author uda punya akun namanya alienflynn tapi gara2 pertama laptop author rusak, kedua gara2 rusak itu data ilang semua author uda pusing pala berbi nangis ama mpi oppa (?) terus email author juga kehack akhirnya buat email baru lagii bla bla bla dan jadilah ini akun. Oke ini author dari remake novel Melodie d'amour tapi author ubah tempatnya juga mungkin banyak yang author ubah. Oke Happy Reading~~

Summary: jika seseorang yang kau cintai pergi, apakah kau akan rela menunggunya meskipun orang yang kau cintai itu membuat terluka? Bukankah cinta harus rela menunggu? Bukankah cinta harus rela berkorban?

WARNING DULU : INI FF GUA YAKIN BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE, YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN AI, DLDR

HAPPY READING~~

Japan, 26th November 2014

Jungkook POV

Namaku Jeon Jungkook, hari ini adalah hari perpindahanku dari Jepang menuju Korea. Ya, tempat kelahiranku. Tapi sejak aku berumur 5 tahun aku sudah berada di Negeri Sakura ini. Dan hari ini aku meninggalkan sejuta kenangan yang berada di Negeri Sakura ini dan akupun juga berusaha melupakannya dan memulai hidup baruku yang bahagia. Ya, semoga saja.

SKIP

18.00 KST Incheon Airport

Akhirnya aku sampai di Korea. Rasanya tampak asing karena memang sudah lama aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku disini kira2 sudah 12 tahun lamanya. aku takjub dan karena aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan aku menginjak kaki seseorang

"akhh"

"ah gomenasai-eh maksudku joesongshamnida jeongmal joesongshamnida aku tidak sengaja. Gwenchana? Jeongmal joesongshamnida."

"ah ne. Gwenchana, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu berulang kali minta maaf. Jja aku pergi dulu" kata orang itu. Sepertinya dia terburu-buru sudahlah yang penting dia memaafkanku.

"Jungkook-ah cepatlah mau sampai kapan kau disitu?" teriak kakak laki lakiku

"ah iya! Tunggu aku oppa!" aku berlalu menuju mereka.

\- 19.45 KST -

Haahh. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan aku berada di taman komplek rumahku. Aku disini hanya untuk mencari udara segar dan menghilangkan penat.

" Jungkook-ah kau mau ke caffe dekat sini?" tanya kakak laki lakiku yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sini

" eoh, oppa? Memangnya ada caffe sekitar sini? Dimana?"

" sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya ikuti saja perkataan oppamu yang tampan ini"

"percaya diri sekali kau. Yasudah, kajja"

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan oppaku dia Oh Sehun. Marga kami berbeda karena dia oppa angkatku. Tapi, sudah kuanggap oppaku sendiri hehe.

Aku dan Sehun oppa sampai di caffe yang ditunjukkan oppaku. Disini hangat, interriornya pun seperti caffe yang berada di Eropa kebanyakan.

"kali ini oppa yang traktir."

"wah gomawo oppa-ku yang tampan"

"cih, kau baru sadar ya? Selama ini jiwamu kemana?"

Aku hanya nyengir saja kalau begitu

Pelayan datang ke meja kami.

" selamat malam, ingin pesan apa"

" aku ingin vanilla latte saja, oppa?

" bubble tea chocolate"

"ada lagi?"

"tidak terima kasih" kataku sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan

Pelayan tersebut meninggalkan kami

"Jungkook-ah oppa ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kalau sudah datang pesanannya jangan dihabiskan jatahku"

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?!" aku mendengus kesal. Dia kira aku serakus itu? (alien: mungkin iya kook? *nyengirgaje* *ditendangkookie*)

Sambil menunggu aku aku membuka ponselku. Sambil menunggu pesanan dtang dan juga oppaku. Lalu tiba tiba ada anak kecil yang duduk di meja sendirian. Wajahnya imut sekali…

"annyeonghaseyo adik manis boleh eonni duduk disini?"

"boleh kok eonnie athal eonnie gak ganggu catelin" aku memahami perkataan rupanya anak ini masih cadel

"biar eonni tebak nama kaamu caterine bukan? Perkenalkan Nama eonnie Jungkook. Caterine sedang menunggu siapa?"

"menunggu tae-oppa"

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook kau meningalkan tempat kita aku kira kau diculik-"

"jangan bawel oppa aku hanya menemani caterine menunggu oppanya?"

"caterine? Nugu?"

"ini. Dia menunggu oppanya aku tadi melihat dia duduk sendiri"

"Oh memangnnya oppanya kemana?"

"caterine-ah kalau eonnie tau oppamu sedang berada di mana?"

"Tae-oppa bekelja di thini mungkin thebental lagi dia datang-ah itu dia"

"Caterine maaf membuat kamu menunggu lam? Eoh Oh sehun benarkah kau?"

"yo! Ternyata kau Taehyung-ah"

Apa? Tadi oppa bilang namanya Taehyung ya? Wajahnya familiar aku bertemu dimana ya?

"eoh? Kau yeoja tadi yang menginjak kakiku karena melamun ya?"

Ah benar Ya Tuhan dia namja yang ku injak kakinya. Aduh kenapa aku bisa lupa

"Mianhamnida aku tadi tidak memperhatikan jalanku?" mungkin wajahku terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa. Annyeong Kim Taehyung imnida" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah kepadaku

" A-annyeong Jeon Jungkook imnida" aku membalas uluran tangannya"

YaTuhan hangat sekali…

Pipiku mungkin merona ahhh aku jadi orang bodoh kalau seperti ini.

"Ah Taehyung-ah kami pergi dulu ya sepertinya sudah sangat malam. Jja mungkin besok kami bisa kesini lagi hehe. Jja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC WOII TBC

MAAPIN GUE YEH CUMAN BISA SAMPE SINI DOANG INI GUA GA LANGSUNG SALIN DARI NOVELNYA MUNGKIN KEBANYAKAN GUE UBAH MAAPIN GUA YAKK YAKK~~~

OKEH MIND TO RIPIU EH MAKSUDNYA RIVIEW KALO BISA YANG BANYAK

READER: LU MAKSA?!

AUTHOR: KAGAA CINN KAGA

NEXT OR DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong reader deul

Ini aku baru sadar kalo chapter 1itu banyak jesalahan ff uni murni kesalahan author. Emang author ceroboh ini ff Gs atau Gender switch tadinya pengen yaoi aja cuman kalo bl agak susah si jadi aku ubah jadi genderswitch maapin author yak kali gadimaapin juga gak apa2 author gak maksa. Author cuman mau nanya ini ff mau dilanjut gak kalo pada milih gak ya gakpapa author masih banyak ide lain. Jujur aja authir jadang ngetik cerita busa ketiduran tapi ini ff request dari temen author sekali lagi maafin author yaaa

Annyeong


End file.
